So Much for My Happy Ending
by Kamibear
Summary: Lilly moves and comes back. When she comes back, she finds out Miley and Oliver are dating and gets really mad. Who will end up together?
1. Chapter 1: She's back!

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

A/N: Ok, so there will never be Oliver's POV just so you know. But if you want there to be, just put it in the review. This is the 1st chapter of **So Much for My Happy Ending! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: She's back!**

Miley's POV

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

"I'm sorry," Lilly told us sadly. "I really don't wanna go, but I have to."

"I know," I, her bff, said.

"I'm gonna miss you," Oliver, her bf, said.

"Honey, come on!" Lilly's mom yelled.

"Ok! Bye," and then we all hugged.

"Bye!" we all said together and then she got in the car. Lilly waved and we waved. Her mom started driving away.

"There it goes," she thought. "My life, my friends, my boyfriend. Bye New York and hello Miami; in 48 hours."

--

Lilly's POV

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Ding, ding, ding! Warning bell. I gotta hurry and find my class. I'm now in 10th grade. I just moved back from Miami. I was there from 7th grade to 9th grade and now I'm in 10th, back in New York. I moved back into my old house.

I looked around. I didn't remember anyone from the 6th grade. I didn't see Oliver or Miley. I knew they were here, because I looked them up. Hehe. Ten seconds until the bell rings. Crap! Room… 810… here it is! I ran in and sat down. Ding, ding, ding! Made it! The teacher was sitting at her desk, waiting for everyone to shut up. So, I looked around. I didn't remember anyone. Oh my gosh! Miley and… Oliver! They were at the back of the room. I was in the middle. Miley was pointing to me. Then, they waved, so I waved. They moved up. Oliver on my left and Miley on my right. Gosh. They totally changed. I hadn't talked to them since I moved. Oliver was taller, dyed his hair blonde, gotten cuter clothes, _AND_ had gotten hotter. Miley had also gotten taller (now she's taller than me), put blonde highlights in her brunette hair, now wears accessories, and make-up. I gotta admit, they look a lot better. I wonder if I do, too?

"How come you're back?" Miley asked.

"My mom wanted to move back."

"Oh."

"When did you move here?" Oliver asked next.

"Yesterday."

"Oh."

"You guys look different."

"Like, better or worse?" Miley wondered.

"Better."

"Thanks," they said at the same time and then Miley giggled. Did I miss something?

I was going to say something, but then Mrs. Jade started talking. "Since I see you're never going to shut up, happy first day back to school!"

Everyone groaned.

"Just to see how much you remember, we are having a test tomorrow!" Everyone groaned again. "Once I pass this out, I am doing assigned seats. Go sit where you want to sit, or you're stuck where you are."

Two boys sat next to Miley and smiled at her. Next, two girls sat next to Oliver and giggled at him. No one else sat by me. Wa.

After she passed out papers, did assigned seats, and took attendance, Mrs. Jade said we could talk.

"I just can't believe you're back," Miley said.

"I know," Oliver said.

"Do you wanna hang out with me and Oliver tonight, Lilly? It's a back-to-school party thrown by mua!"

"Ok."

"It's at… what time Oliver?"

"4?"

"Right! Four!"

"Ok," I laughed.

Then, the bell rang.

"Bye," we all said and left.

--

Miley's POV

_This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

At lunch, I sat with Oliver. We were holding hands. Hehe. I noticed Lilly coming up to us, so I let go of Oliver's hand.

"Hi!" Lilly said as she sat down.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Smile cutest couple!" a dude said and took Oliver and my picture together.

Lilly looked at us and we were looking down. "Um, is there something you wanna tell me?"

Get over here!" Oliver left.

"Ok, look, Ashley," I said slowly. "I'm sorry, ok? It's just that, you left, we never talked, and he got cuter. I'm sorry!"

"Who asked who?"

"Well, at first we didn't wanna because you just left, but in 7th grade, we got together."

"Who asked who?" she asked again.

"I asked him. But! He didn't wanna. Then, like, a week later, he said ok. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

"M-hm."

Oliver came back and saw her looking down. He looked at me and I was looking at him sadly. He knew what had happened. "Lilly… I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming back. But, I'm glad you are back."

"Ya, well, I'm not," she got up and left.

**A/N: I hope you liked my 1st chapter. I need four reviews before I put up chapter 2. Chapter 2 will be called: Can you say jealous? **


	2. Chapter 2: Can you say jealous?

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

A/N: So, this is the second chapter. I hope you luv it!!

**Chapter 2: Can you say jealous?**

Lilly's POV

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

Guess who I have in my 5th period. Miley. Sixth? Oliver. Seventh? Both. Yep. My life sucks right now.

In 5th period, Miley and I sit right next to each other. She didn't talk to me.

In 6th period, Oliver sits next to me. All he did was smile at me once.

In 7th period, three people sit at one table. And guess what? It's a circular table. Oh, oh, oh! Guess who sits with me! Miley and Oliver. Surprisingly, they didn't talk to each other, seeing as they're bf and gf.

After school, I always have to walk because my house is kinda close to school. Guess who lives by me, too? Yep, Oliver and Miley. They were in front of me, not holding hands. I think they knew I was behind them, too.

After a few minutes, they slowed down and when I caught up, they stayed with me.

"Lilly? Can you puh-lease talk to us?" Miley asked.

I didn't respond, so she gave Oliver a look like help me! He did one back that said by doing what?

"Look, if you talk to me, I'll break up with Oliver."

"What?" he said surprised.

"Ok, ok. So, I won't do that, but I'll do anything else. Please?" I didn't say anything. "You're jealous, huh?"

I shook my head. Miley smiled. "Ya, you are. I can tell. You used to date him and now I am. So you're jealous now."

I could see my house now. "No, I'm not!" I yelled and ran to my house.

"Oh great, Miley!" I heard Oliver say.

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter! I need at least 2 reviews to put on the next chapter. It's called; well I don't know what it's called. I need some ideas, though. Please review! BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3: Miley Can Be a Jerk

**So Much for My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 3: Miley Can Be a Jerk**

Lilly's POV

I ran into my room and slammed my door shut. What a great way to start a new year, right? No.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that Miley asked Oliver out. I mean, come on. You just don't ask your best friends' boyfriend out whether she moved or not.

My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was my mom. I answered it. She said she wouldn't be home until late tonight. I hung up and stared at my ceiling again. My life really sucked at this moment. Around three-thirty, I sat up. I remembered Miley talking about a party. Maybe I should go and make up with them. They were my best friends and hopefully still are. I sighed and started to get ready.

At three fifty-five, I was ready. I walked out of my house and started to walk to Miley's house. On the way there, I saw Jake Ryan. He looked surprised to see me. He walked up to me. I didn't stop.

"Lilly? I thought you lived in Miami."

"I moved back."

"That's cool! So, how was your first day?" I shrugged. "Did you hear about Miley and Oliver?"

"Who hasn't," I mumbled.

"Well, I know for sure that he was happier with you."

"How do you know?" I was surprised. He looked pretty happy being with Miley.

"They've been fighting lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah." We walked on in silence. "So, where are you going?"

"Miley's party."

"Cool, me too." I smiled a little at him.

"Are you and Miley still best friends?" He shook his head.

"No, not really. She ditched me when she started dating Oliver."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"She was being a jerk anyway." We arrived at Miley's house. The door was unlocked, so we opened it. There were a lot of people for the party. Jake and I walked to her front room. She and Oliver were right there. They turned around and saw us. Miley glared at Jake and me and walked up to us.

"Lilly, hi. Jake, bye."

"Why?"

"It's my party and I'm uninviting you."

"That's not very nice, Miley," I said. She shrugged and walked away. Oliver walked after her.

"Sorry, Lilly," Jake said. He turned around and walked out of the house.

"Wait, Jake." He turned around. "I'll come with you."

"No, stay here and have fun." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I don't think I'll have much fun anyway."

"Okay, only if you're sure." I nodded. Jake and I started to just walk.

"So, why did she ditch you?"

"She thought I was useless. When all of the guys started to like her a lot, she didn't want to be seen with me."

"I don't see why." Jake smiled at me and shrugged.

"Like I said, she was turning into a jerk."

"It looks like she still kind of is." Jake shrugged again.

"Yeah, kinda."

**Hey everyone! I decided to update! Sorry that I haven't! I hope you like this chapter. And I'm stuck. Any suggestions for the story would be nice! Thanks! Three reviews then I'll update. Love you all!**


End file.
